Innocent Folly
by NiftyPaint24
Summary: Kagome just made a huge blunder against Sesshomaru. Will she be able walk away from her mistake? CU
1. Innocent Folly

**Title:** Innocent Folly

**Author:** Niftypaint24

**Prompt:** Spectrum Challenge - Red

**Genre:** Humor/General

**Rating:** G

**Warnings: **Sesshomaru's kind of OCC

**Word Count:** 416

* * *

***INNOCENT FOLLY***

* * *

Red. He was definitely seeing_ it_ now. How could such a fragile, weak, pathetic creature such as this miko standing across the field from him could rile him up to such an extent was beyond him.

After recovering from the initial shock of what she has just 'accidentally' done, Kagome began to fidget. Expecting him to come storming over to her any second. And by the red tint his eyes held, that even _**she**_ could see from this distance, he wouldn't be very forgiving.

"Miko. How dare you fire a sacred arrow at my person." His tone was frigged and Kagome cringed.

"Um...oops." She squeaked back with an apologetic smile.

_**Oops?!**_ She thought _**that**_ solved her problem?! That it made up for the fact that she had almost purified him?! Well, not almost. It would have stung a little sure, but certainly would not have _**purified**_ him. At least that was what he was telling himself.

In a flash he was before her. She clutched her bow to her chest and looked up at him wide-eyed.

_'I am so dead.'_ She thought preparing for the hit she expected to come.

"Explain your actions." He demanded.

"...uh...well. I didn't realize you were over there. I shot at the demon we were fighting." She scrambled over her words. Then suddenly became braver in her actions. He hadn't killed her yet, so he wasn't going to. Right? "You know, if you would have made your presence known. Maybe helped out with the battle, this might not have happened."

If she had been looking at him, she would have seen the split second of shock that crossed his features. He flexed his claws and narrowed his eyes, preparing to strike. Then his demeanor changed dramatically. He took a step back, pulled in a deep, calming breath, and some of the redness left his eyes.

"You would do well to remember to never again aim in this Sesshomaru's direction." His words held a cool edge and a deep warning.

As soon as his words were spoken, he turned and began walking away. Sango ran quickly to Kagome's side.

"Are you alright?" She asked, never taking her eyes from the demon lord's back.

"...yeah." Kagome breathed.

"What just happened?" Sango asked, frankly astounded that her friend was still breathing after what had just transpired.

"I...don't know." Kagome answered slowly. "That was..."

"Unusual. Completely lucky. And _**very**_ stupid of you." Sango finished for her.


	2. Grass Stains

Title: Grass Stains

Author: NiftyPaint24

Prompt: Seasons Challenge - Spring

Genre: Humor

AU/CU: CU

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: There's some cursing o.O Sesshomaru's a little OOC

Word Count: 1074

A/N: A sequel to the ficlet _Innocent Folly. _Written for Dokuga Contest Seasons Challenge Theme: Spring.

* * *

***GRASS STAINS***

* * *

The sun was just barely rising above the mountains in the east, the morning dew still clung to the grass, and there was an overall stillness that spoke of it still being early. It was a typical spring morning in the feudal era. Well, typical other then the young miko that was following a demon lord around the countryside. Kagome followed Sesshomaru closely as he was _supposedly_ leading her back to her camp.

_'Stupid!'_ She scolded herself silently as she stared at Sesshomaru's back. _'First I was stupid enough to wander off without Sango, then I run into mister 'greater then thou', and now he's probably leading me further away from Inuyasha so that he can kill me with out him interfering. Payback for last week' _She mused._ 'There's __**no way**__ that I wandered __**this**__ far from camp.'_

She huffed and just barely caught herself from walking into Sesshomaru when he suddenly stopped. He turned slowly and looked down at her impassively. She waited for him to speak. He obviously had something to say right? Otherwise why would he have stopped? He continued to simply look at her until she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. A brief smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth before he spoke.

"Something troubles you." It wasn't a question and that ticked Kagome off.

"No." She said sarcastically.

He looked her over for a moment before turning and walking away. Kagome had to jog for a few feet to catch up with him just as he began to trek up a good-sized hill.

**XOXOXOX XOXOXOX XOXOXOX XOXOXOX XOXOXOX XOXOXOX XOXOXOX**

"Wouldn't it have be easier to go around?" Kagome asked wiping away the small amount of sweat that had accumulated on her brow.

They were just about halfway up the hill now and she was truly beginning to think that he had no other intent then to kill her. For every three feet she made it up the hill, she would slip back down a foot because her shoes couldn't grip the wet grass that covered the slope.

"This way is the quicker path." He replied never slowing a step. "Do you find the terrain difficult?"

"No. I could climb hills like this all freaking day." She said matter-of-factly. "This just seems a little...out of the way."

He continued walking and she eyed his back suspiciously.

"Your camp is just beyond the opposite side of this hill." He said suddenly, startling Kagome.

"...oh? I didn't think I had walked _that _far."

He didn't reply as they continued to climb. They reached the top a few minutes later with Kagome gasping for breath and Sesshomaru looking if it hadn't been any more taxing then a leisurely stroll through the park. He watched as she stood hunched over pulling in deep breaths.

"Perhaps you need a rest." He said with a slightly humorous edge.

Kagome glared up at him.

"I'm fine. I just want to get back to my _friends_." She ground out.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said slowly before beginning to head down the opposite slope.

Kagome continued to glare at him as she took one last deep breath and started out after him. As soon as her shoes came in contact with the grass on the downslope she slipped, but managed to catch herself before she fell.

_'This day just keeps getting better and better.'_ She thought as her foot went out from under her again. _'That's all I need to do is slip and go sliding down the hill. I bet Sesshomaru would laugh his head off to. The bastard. That is, if he even knows __**how**__ to laugh.'_

She wasn't sure where all of her hostility towards Sesshomaru was coming from, but she decided to blame it on the fact that she was having a _very _bad day so far. He just happed to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

_'Why __**had **__he been so close? It was awfully convenient that he just__** happened**__ to be in the same area when I realized that I was lost.' _Her mind continued to dwell on the odd events of the morning before moving onto the odd events of the previous week. _'When I had almost accidentally purified him, he walked away without doing anything more then giving me a warning. That's definitely un-Sesshomaru-like behavior. What's he up to I wonder? He's certainly never gone out of his way to help me before.'_

Both of her feet slipped out from under her and she fell onto her butt with a startled 'eep', which turned into a scream when she started sliding down the hill straight towards Sesshomaru. He looked over his shoulder briefly to see why she was shrieking and she wasn't there. He turned slightly and caught a glimpse of her sliding towards him a fraction of a second too late. She plowed into him, effectively taking his legs out from under him and he too slammed to the grass and began to slide down the slope. Kagome ended up in an undignified heap when she finally reached the base of the hill. Sesshomaru came to a stop just before her and for a moment they both just sat looking at each other. Kagome silently cursed the Gods for her clumsiness, but when Sesshomaru stood and she saw that he was covered in grass stains, she burst into a laughing fit.

"...I'm so...pfft! Sorry...Sessh...Sesshomaru." She managed to choke out in between giggles.

He eyed his ruined garment before watching her get to her feet. She lifted an arm to inspect her elbow only to find that her sleeve was covered in grass stains. She then turned and looked over her shoulder and Sesshomaru smiled. She was covered in grass stains. All down her back, the entire back of her skirt, and her legs bore the marks of her graceless decent from the hill. Kagome looked up at him and caught the last millisecond of his grin.

"Don't you _dare _laugh!" She hissed.

Sesshomaru feigned innocence.

"I recall you laughing at _my_ person for the very same reason." He said smoothly.

"Your grass stains are not _even_ as bad as mine. At lease you can put on new clothes! I've got them all over my legs!" She pointed at her knees for effect. "This is the _worst_ morning ever!!"

"Hn." Sesshomaru said after a moment.

Kagome looked at him curiously.

_'Did he just...agree with me?' _


	3. So Close

Title: So Close

Author: Niftypaint24

Prompt: Spectrum Challenge - Blue

Genre: Humor/Romance

AU/CU: Cannon

Rating: PG

Warnings: Inuyasha's potty-mouth.

Word Count: 972

Summary: Sesshomaru shows more uncharacteristic behavior when Kagome's around.

A/N: Sequel to _Grass Stains_. Writen for Dokuga Contest's Spectrum Challenge: Blue.

* * *

***SO CLOSE***

* * *

Kagome knew she was being completely obvious, yet something deep inside would not let her look away. She continued to stare at Sesshomaru's back as he walked a few feet in front of her. She was thankful no one seemed that interested in paying attention to her at the moment. In the last week she had unintentionally shot a sacred arrow at him and sent him tumbling down a hill.

_'What else could go wrong.'_ She thought before her mind moved onto a more important topic. _'Why hasn't he killed me yet? Or at the very least, attempted to.'_

Kagome was caught in her musings, staring at the bright blue sky above her. She'd been doing that a lot lately she realized absently. She failed to notice the object that currently held her thoughts had stopped. She continued to walk until she smacked into Sesshomaru's sold form. She fell backwards, landing on the dusty road. She looked up just in time to watch Sesshomaru turn around to gaze down at her with that uninterested look he always seemed to have.

"...sorry." She said slowly, hoping he suddenly wouldn't change his mind about killing her.

"You seem to say that phrase often in this Sesshomaru's presence." He said casually before doing something that socked everyone.

He held his hand out in a silent offering to help Kagome from the ground. She reached up hesitantly, before finally grabbing his hand and allowing him to easily pull her to her feet.

"Thank you." She said quickly, attempting to pull her hand from his.

He held her hand a second longer before releasing it and turning to continue down the road. Sango moved to Kagome's side, helping her brush the dirt from the back of her skirt. The two shared a brief 'what the heck?!' look before Inuyasha shouted.

"What the hell was all _**that**_ about?!"

Kagome turned to him with a glare that promised pain if he didn't shut up. The hanyou however, missed it completely.

"Why are _**you**_ helping Kagome up?" Inuyasha asked in a gruff voice, causing Sesshomaru's steps to halt again.

He turned around to face his fuming half-brother.

"It is none of your concern." He answered.

Miroku grabbed Inuyasha's arm as he stepped forward.

"With all due respect Lord Sesshomaru, it was an...unusual act of kindness on your part." Miroku said as he attempted to hold Inuyasha back.

Deciding this situation no longer warranted his attention, Sesshomaru turned around once more and continued on his way.

"Oi! I want a answer!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Inuyasha, I think it would be best if you just let the subject drop." Miroku warned.

Inuyasha turned to glare at the monk before looking past him to make sure Kagome was okay. Both her and Sango's attention was on Sesshomaru's retreating form.

"Let's go." He growled out, startling both girls.

The group moved forward again with everyone wondering what was up with the sudden change in the demon lord walking a few yards ahead of them.

**XOXOXOX XOXOXOX XOXOXOX XOXOXOX XOXOXOX XOXOXOX XOXOXOX**

They made camp just before night fall. Once the actual task of making camp was complete, Kagome offered to go get more water from the nearby river. Sango jumped in and offered to go with her, neither of them listening to Inuyasha's protests. Once they finished filling the empty water bottles, they sat near the water's edge discussing the day's events in hushed tones.

"It's beginning to freak me out." Kagome admitted.

"I can see why." Sango added. "He's been so nice to you lately."

Kagome laughed. That thought was just _**too**_ funny.

"How many guys in the world can _**that**_ statement be said about?" She asked.

Sango shrugged.

"Just...be more careful around him. Who knows when he's going to revert to his old ways." Kagome nodded in agreement as Sango stood up. "We should head back before Inuyasha comes looking for us."

Kagome stood as well and the two of them each picked up three water bottles a piece before heading in the direction of camp. The walk was short but difficult since the sun had gone down. They spotted the glow of the campfire and pushed their way through the brush towards it.

"That took longer then it should have." Inuyasha grumbled.

"It took as long as it needed to." Kagome shot back as she walked around the campfire.

Her attention was drawn to Sesshomaru, who was leaning against a tree near her sleeping bag.

_'Crap. I have to walk right past him. I hope I don't-'_ Her thoughts were cut off as her left foot caught on one of the tree's exposed roots.

The water bottles fell from her grasp as she put her hands out in preparation for the impending connection with the unforgiving ground. It never came. She blinked as she realized she was holding onto something and not plastered face down in the dirt. She looked up cautiously and was startled for two reasons. One, it was Sesshomaru that had caught her, saving her from falling. And two, there was a look that could only be described as concern in his eyes. They continued to look at one another in silence, neither moving. Suddenly Sesshomaru leaned in closer to Kagome. Her eyes widened a fraction as she realized what he was doing. Their lips were so close, just centimeters apart.

"What the fuck!!" Inuyasha yelled causing both Kagome and Sesshomaru to growl in annoyance.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome started slowly, not taking her eyes from Sesshomaru's.

"No way wench! What the hell were you-"

"SIT!"

The spell took effect, causing Inuyasha to crash to the ground only a few inches from the fire. Sesshomaru smirked as he stood, pulling Kagome with him. Despite the clumsy acts of the miko, traveling with the group wasn't all that bad.


End file.
